Thanos (Earth-2480)
Thanos is a powerful Titan, who believes life is taken for granted by the majority, and seeks to wipe out the 'unworthy' from the universe. History Thanos was born on Titan to A'Lars and Sui-San. His father was a member of Titan's High Council, and therefore a powerful figure among the Titan people. When Thanos was born, his mother attempted to kill him when she saw him, as he had a Deviant Gene that made him look different, and she believed him to be a demon. Sui-San had a psychotic breakdown, and was institutionalised. Thanos was then raised primarily by A'Lars and a series of hired carers. Thanos was treated with respect by adults, who didn't want to be on A'Lars' bad side, but the children at school ridiculed him for his appearance. Eventually, it became too much, and Thanos attempted suicide to end his misery, and in the process learned about his healing factor. Realising he couldn't die, Thanos instead chose to find value in his life, to make it worth living. He began studying, and getting the grades he needed to become a scientist in the future, he began adventuring, going with his father on off-world trips to see what the universe had to offer. Thanos began to enjoy his life, and even though his bullies didn't stop, he no longer cared. However, Thanos' new view of life became toxic, when he began torturing people in private who he deemed as "having not valued life". People became suspicious of Thanos when his bullies began disappearing, but due to his position as A'Lars' son, nobody dared make the accusations out loud, and so Thanos' secret torturing, killing and dissecting continued. The older he got, the more Thanos saw people taking their lives for granted, and the more he became repulsed by them. He saw life as something that needed to be respected, and seeing people almost kill themselves for the sake of cheap thrills or being lazy and wasting their lives made him incredibly angry. Eventually, he realised he would have to do something massive in order to teach people to appreciate the life they have. Using his incredible intelligence, he developed a suit of armour, with which he carried out the biggest massacre in Titan history. By the time he was finished, around half the population had been slaughtered, and while Thanos had been severely injured in the process, his healing factor had kept him from dying and maintained his strength. During his massacre, he killed his father, as well as his aunt, Elysius, which enraged Thanos' cousin, Phyla-Vell, who travelled to Titan to confront him. However, she was unprepared, and nowhere near as strong as Thanos, who beat her to near-death, but showed mercy and let her live, as he felt there had been enough Titan deaths. He left the planet in a stolen ship, and began a quest to find the Quantum Bands, which would give him unimaginable power. Powers & Abilities Super Intelligence: Due to his Deviant Gene, Thanos is smarter than any Titan in history, and when he puts his mind to learning something will do so incredibly quickly and efficiently. Combined with his immense physical advantage, this makes him the most deadly man in the universe. Super Strength: Thanos is far stronger than any Titan. His true limit is unknown, as he has never been up against an opponent that pushed him to use all his strength. He has been known to tear through starships with his bare hands, and knock down buildings with the force of his punches. Super Speed: Although his bulky size slows him down somewhat, Thanos is incredibly fast, being able to outrun any 'regular' being by a large margin. Super Stamina: Thanos can fight almost endlessly. His body doesn't fatigue much, if at all, and fights usually only end if his opponent can detain him, if Thanos wins, or if he chooses to end the fight. Healing Factor: Because of his healing factor, Thanos is immune to all diseases, and can heal from even the worst injuries. Assuming he doesn't die from injuries before he can heal, Thanos is functionally immortal. Psychic Immunity: Thanos is immune to most psychic abilities. Only the most powerful psychics in the universe could even 'skim read' his mind. Paraphernalia Sanctuary: Thanos' starship. It houses his First Fleet, the most powerful of his soldiers, as well as the Cull Obsidian, his most trusted generals. The ship is capable of faster-than-light travel, and can travel from one end of the galaxy to the other in only a few days. Armour: Thanos' armour is incredibly high-tech, with energy-absorbing plates that can then release the energy in blasts, as well as teleportation technology, and various communications systems and holographic projectors. Infinity Gauntlet: Forged eons ago by the Celestials, it was designed to hold the Infinity Stones without killing the user, as the most a mortal being has ever been able to hold without being killed is two Infinity Stones. The gauntlet is designed to change shape and size to fit the wielder. Currently, Thanos doesn't have any of the Infinity Stones, but he has the Infinity Gauntlet in storage for when he finds them. Trivia * I considered having Thanos be in love with Hela, the Goddess of Death, but decided I wanted the more badass, self-confident Thanos, so I changed his motivation. Category:Villains Category:Created by Jacques the Worthy Category:Earth-2480 Category:Aliens Category:Titans Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Super Smart Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Healing Factor Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Versions of Thanos